


Under the stars

by sepherim_ml



Series: Moments in time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: "If you're not here for the assignment, why did you came? To check on my virtue?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeping_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/gifts).



> Also, this is my Fill #2, Prompt #5: falling stars [Christmas Game](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/54726.html) held by Fanwriters.it.  
> That's for you, my darling weeping_ice, because Christmas fluff is always the best goodnight story! <3  
> Also, Unbetaed! Read at your own risk!

"Sirius, focus!"  
  
"I'm boooored!"  
  
Remus ignores him and gets back mapping the stars for his Astronomy homework, he really doesn't want to drag this assignment during the Christmas holidays. Sirius is half-way through his, when his attention winds up and starts bothering Remus. "Why Prongs and Wormtail are not here with us?"  
  
"You should know," Remus answers without looking up from his map. "Prongs has detention and Wormtail is in infirmary for eating too much mince pies. You're stuck with me because you tagged along when I told you I'd be here."  
  
"You said you were going to the Astronomy tower."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I thought you wanted to come here to-- you know --"  
  
"Map the constellations?"  
  
" -- snog somebody."  
  
Remus looks Sirius, gaping. "What? How could you think that?"  
  
Sirius shakes his head, like Remus is some sort of desperate case. "Because that's what people do all the time when they want to go to the Astronomy tower after curfew," he explains, speaking slowly.  
  
"I was lagging behind homework, because of my furry little problem!"  
  
"How could I know?"  
  
"If you're not here for the assignment, why did you came? To check on my virtue?"  
  
Sirius scratches his head, almost embarrassed. Remus has never seen him like this. "Well --" he mutters something, but even with his enhanced sense, Remus cannot understand him.  
  
"Siri, I cannot --"  
  
"Look," he interrupts him, pointing at the sky. "A falling star."  
  
Remus looks up. "Where?" Sirius kisses him on the lips, slow and sweet, then cups his cheek with the right hand and keeps kissing him, until Remus opens his mouth and reciprocates clumsy.  
  
When they part, there's a triumphant smile on Sirius' face, while Remus' cheeks are red. "I-- have to get back to--"  
  
"No, you don't." And he kisses him. Remus agrees, his homework forgotten.


End file.
